Friends
by Misoka Kai
Summary: The guild is being disbanded. Our memories related to the guilds and the daemons will be deleted, including the memories of the friends I made here. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey!~ Another closing of AGG related fic. XD This one is probably the last, pfft. Was just a random idea because AGG is the one connecting me with my guild mates, so, yeah. But eh, it's going to open again soon, so! w) On a side note, this is dedicated for my guild mates, I'm not even sure if they'll read this or even know me. Lol**

 **English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: AGG doesn't belong to me... ...but Zynga closed it too anyway... ...but it's being continued too anyway... ...ah, whatever.  
**

* * *

Friends

The main guild was disbanded. The government decided that it wasn't necessary anymore to spend money on a guild that dealt with _supernatural_ and wasn't necessary relevant or useful to the development of the country. With the main guild disbanded, it automatically led to the destruction of the branch guilds. Even if they were called branch guilds, they were just groups of people making their own circle of close friends, working together in groups to deal with all the supernatural problems and happenings.

The members of the government had given the final decision to not only disband the guild but also to _erase our memories_. To prevent panic and unnecessary demonstration or commotion, they had said.

Bull. My only connection to my guild mates, gone, just like that, because of the selfishness of the government. Not to mention that we had formed deep connection to the daemons that had helped us all this time too. It felt like betraying them.

Most of the other members decided to spend their last moments before the closing of the guild with their guild mates, with their daemons. Some decided to leave, who knew what they were going to do. The guild would be disbanded tomorrow, so sudden, so fast.

I sat with my guild mates in silence. Some of us weren't here. Well, some of us weren't that close and was only here in the guild because one of their friends were here anyway. We weren't that close, but still, I still thought of them as a guild member and wished that they would open up more.

Slowly, we talked. About various things, unimportant things, irrelevant things, somehow all that mattered then was to talk, open up more, and became a family for one last time. There weren't much of us then, some that wasn't close to us left, back to their homes, some were busy with their life, one which was unrelated with this _side job_ , and some left the guild to go to another branch guild some time ago. But by the end, some of those that transferred guild came and chat with us again, like old times. We were all smiling and laughing, who knew if they were pretending but I was sure that all of the happiness and joy and excitement and sadness and conflicts and problems we shared all this time throughout our years of being whole as a guild was real. And I know they are my _real friends_.

The higher ups told us that our memories would be erased with some kind of signals spread throughout the whole Japan, any brain wave that was often exposed to the supernatural was said to have a slight difference with those that won't and the signal would immediately erase all of our memories about it, the ghost guild, the people we met, the friends we made would just be another stranger, and it would happen tonight. Meaning that we would wake up tomorrow morning, not a single thought or knowledge about the existence of the ghost guild, the Other World, the daemons, the friends we made throughout. They would turn back to just being strangers.

When it was night, we were ushered back to our homes, the guild emptied. I stepped out through the main gate to find myself on the street beside the empty space of grass, a warning of private property and a low barbed fence preventing it from being entered by anyone. But that lot was one of the entrances to the ghost guild. I found myself with a few of my guild mates beside me, some wasn't living in this area. We smiled and waved goodbye to each other before going separate ways.

I went home to my apartment where I lived alone. I closed my eyes, throwing myself to the bed after a long session of bath, the warm water calming me down. I was reluctant to sleep. I wondered if I didn't sleep, would I still be able to remember the ghost guild tomorrow when I woke up once again? Would the other think like me and decided not to sleep too? To try and see and maybe hope. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow to live just another boring life as a high school student, living separately from my parents. The ghost guild gave _colors_ to my monotone life consisting of simply monochrome colors. I sighed, deciding to try and stay awake anyway.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to realize that it was morning, my phone lying on the pillow beside me. I sat up immediately, wondering when did I fall asleep. I had a feeling that I was trying to stay awake throughout the night last night. As if something bad would happen if I did sleep. …But I wonder what?

I couldn't remember. Somehow, there were these blank spaces in my memories, like something being forced out of my mind. Something important, something irreplaceable, something precious. I frowned and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I just couldn't _remember_. I looked at the clock and gasped, knowing I was already late. I quickly took a bath, probably one of my fastest, and dressed, stopping on an early mini mart grabbing a bread for breakfast.

I couldn't concentrate the whole time. When I tried, I simply found my mind wandering to something, somewhere far away, trying to grab these empty spaces in my memory, feeling as if I could just reach out and grab it only to find it empty in my hand. Somehow it scared me, as if part of my life was missing.

The days passed just like that, I survived somehow through the days. Days that soon turned into weeks then months. And a year soon passed. I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. My graduation would be coming soon and yet, I still felt trapped in the mind of when I was still in my first year of senior high, encountering something that changed my whole life. But I just couldn't remember what. I hated myself for this.

It was Sunday when I decided that I needed a break from all of this and to take a walk, alone, declining my friend's offer to watch a new movie coming out in the cinema. Somehow, I just felt like I needed to go somewhere. I let my feet carried me to the destination. I stopped myself beside an empty lot with grass overgrown. I looked at it confusedly. This place felt familiar. But it was just an empty private property.

I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned to see several people standing there, both men and women. I recognized them. Somehow I knew them in the back of my mind. Their face a tad bit older after a year, probably mine too. I felt the prick of memory gradually getting larger, filling out all of the empty memories from my last year and I could suddenly recall each one of their names, or at least, their aliases. From their face, I could realize that they, too, remember. Tears welled up in my eyes, also on some of the female members' eyes, even a few of the males'. We hugged each other, one by one, glad to actually remember and somehow, our friendship was restored, even without the ghost guild to connect us, we are still friends, and that is all I need to know.

~Owari

* * *

 **A/N: I realize that this was probably a bit exaggerated since I can still contact them through WA and Line and such, but eh. XD For the sake of the story. I am really, really grateful to have them as guild mates though. Our guild consists of both free and cash players yet the cash players still want to assist us, the free players, and would always try to reach lvl 50 in guild events. :')) Love ya. w)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading~**

 **-Kai**


End file.
